disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Yep
k let's all just read pensandpaint's letter and idk try to be friends i don't really care just read it does it kind of weird you out that nobody responded to this sooner? like, i saw it, made a pot of tea and moved some furniture, tumbled, came back, still zero comments. something like this would usually get attention idk i feel like you picked a really bad way to express what you were trying to say but i generally agree with your opinion on this now ok, all the stuff i'm writing next is mostly in reply to anyone who is reading this/the people who were involved in whatever-it-was. geez i talk a lot i have really lenient views on copying because most of the time i consider it a form of flattery, since half of these 'copiers' are in elementary school and dc is an art website for children. all of whom shouldn't be expected to know the ins and outs of social conduct and professional art. the problem i find with some of the chicks on here is that they're smart enough about that stuff for their age, but then they expect the little kids to be also - however, everyone is different and even if you and somebody copying you are the same age, that person may not be as smart as you in the pro art respect that should make those of you in the 'copying argument', and some others who might have had this problem in the past as well, feel like fairly reasonable, intelligent people for knowing how to act on an art website: which you are. but the fact that you're arguing with kids that are probably much younger than you (they certainly act like it) sort of makes me want to reconsider my opinion that you're all mature enough to handle issues properly - that you're any higher on the ladder of emotional and social radness than the person copying you. it's hard to be in the right when you're acting just as silly as the other dude i'm gonna tell a story now. this may or may not even be relevant. dudes idunno okay last summer, i met three really cool people on a website. they were all older than me so ofc i thought they were cooooool right, and i kinda wanted to impress them. they were all 17-18 years old and they were in this sort of internet rivalry with these three girls who had generally unfavorable personalities. like, they were annoyingly mean. they liked to start petty drama and spread rumors in a sort of gossipy little girl kind of way that my friends should have risen above. instead, one night my friends decided to stalk those girls to get pictures of them. my friends wanted to blackmail the girls for popularity: there was this sort of voting system on there and a concept of 'fame' and idk okay. (side-lesson: don't give in to peer pressure when something's wrong! i actually ended up helping them, which is pretty shameful. i apologized to the girls in question though, hugs all around y'know) we found one picture and my friend posted it on the 'head' girl's page telling her that if she didn't do this and that, he'd find her (among other things). it scared her into almost deleting her account, and he apparently had her crying all night and worrying for her safety, etc. the chicks' stupid actions went from ridiculous and childlike to incredibly distressed, because they really were just kids. the thing that i didn't know until afterward was: these girls were only thirteen. it was like- pick on somebody your own size, man! my friends were all intellectuals with pretentious taste in music and television - like, they were living, breathing soft grunge blogs, lol - but there was a sort of subtle immaturity in just getting involved at all, even if the people they were mad at were clearly being mean and ignorant. yeeeeeeeeeeeeah. anybody message me if you would like to talk, i slept well into the evening so i'll be here all night woo Category:Blog posts